Shadowmages: Outcasts of the Clave
by Jasethatguy
Summary: Features an original storyline and original set of characters. Set in a timeline parallel to the City of Bones, The story features The Shadowmages, Shadowhunters banished long ago because they turned to magic. Cameos from original casts also featured.
1. Prologue

**The purpose of this story is to expand the world that Cassandra Clare created and at the same time, add a little bit of my own creativity by adding an original storyline. The story will follow through with the book, and features inside stories about what was currently happening in the invisible world while the original cast is out doing their thing. (I'm also experimenting on how the two stories will interact with each other and how all the characters, both from the series and my own, are all connected so forgive me if I happen to change a few things from the book.)**

PROLOGUE

1998

7:14 am

"We found another one over here!" shouted an officer, half-groggy from lack of sleep.

Detective Galloway stood up, uneasy about this morning's unfortunate turn of events. He was kneeling beside a body, female, possible in her early 40's, identified to be a Mrs. Ruby Bloodriver. She is horribly mutilated, torso cut open, her insides missing from where they should be, a collar bone protruding from her skin, eye sockets like echoes in the night, her head bent at an unnatural angle. The living room was glowing a dark neon crimson. Blood splattered and painted on walls forming an intricate graffiti of devil symbols and antichrist markings. The officer stood rigid in front of Galloway.

"There's another one in the dining room. We believe this one is the husband." He said

"So tell me what happened here officer." Galloway replied, his grim tone evident.

"Autopsy reports that the family was attacked at around 10:30 last night. It appears that the woman was attacked first. The attackers seem to have inflicted disabling injuries via knife wounds to the chest to reduce breathing capabilities, followed by a severe blow to the face with a blunt to further disable the victim. The husband was next, with each of his limbs fractured and some broken ribs. Strangulation soon followed. Death wasn't meant to come quickly, or a gun or knife to the throat would've sufficed. It seems that the attackers intended to turn this place into a shrine for devil worship. Also, the body of their two sons Trane, age 10 and Senel Bloodriver, age 4, have yet to be found."

The detective took note of this as they arrived at the body of a Mr. Michael Bloodriver, whose hands and feet impaled to a wall. Positioned as an upside-down cross cross on the wall, the headless body had what was now dried blood protruding from the base of his neck leaving permanent stains on the wall. Beneath it lay the severed head of Michael Bloodriver, bathing in a river of his own blood, his empty eyesockets, literally crying blood.

Galloway wanted to throw up. There had been cases before involving devil-worship associated murders, but last time something like this happened was after the death of a traitor in his home country four years ago. He wasn't looking at a murder, he was staring into a massacre. Even worse, the room had a different atmosphere. There was something that didn't feel human. It emitted a very familiar aura as that traitor who nearly sparked a civil war only for years ago, it wreaked with a familiar smell, the smell of someone who was once his friend, that he was there, it smelled of Valentine.

**New York, 2010**

Demi slouched towards her desk, trying hard to fight her drowsiness.

_The last 10 minutes of school are usually the longest. _She thought to herself. _Keep it together Demi._

Junior year did not start well for sixteen-year-old Demelia Valens. After all, it's never easy being a transfer student in the middle of the school year, especially in high school, where your reputation and popularity stays at zero unless you do something amazing, or equally embarrassing.

Demi mouthed another yawn, doodling and fiddling with her pen in an effort to stay awake. Her eyes feel heavy, her arms are getting numb. She glanced sideways hoping that maybe something exciting might pop-up at the window to wake her up. Nothing. History class had always been a favored nap time for students under Mr. Brown, it's a miracle how they all even pass history. Her eyes scanned the room, Mr. Brown was in front and as usual, oblivious to the half-dead teenagers drooling in their desks (not literally). While everybody else is in dreamland, some students seem to be making an effort to stay awake. She notices a small red-haired girl sitting a few seats in front of her, doodling in a notebook. She tried to remember her name, but apparently the girl was just as invisible as she is. Sitting beside her is a boy seemingly drooling on his textbook, his dark hair covering most of his face, his glasses resting just inches from his feet. It's pretty clear that he lost the war over staying awake. The girl drives her elbow into his side, he jolts up, wiping his drool over his mouth. She pondered for his name. Simon was it? They seem close.

_At least she has a friend._ Demi thought.

The only person seated beside him was a boy named Senel Alderney, digging his face in an open textbook. Obviously he's as dead as everybody else. Demi made a smile

_Facebook, _she thought, _you're doing it wrong._

As the final school bell rung, everybody seems to rise from the dead. Students flooded the hallways as the bell rung, signifying the beginning of a much awaited summer. Demi wriggles through the crowd. She wasn't looking forward to anything this summer. All she wants is to stay at home and blast her music in her headphones. A social life is not really something of a priority to her. She doesn't really have one since she has only spent a few months in New York.

As she went outside, a girl with short pink hair was handing out fliers to students in the school. Demi examined her as she handed her the flier. She was wearing a small black jacket over her tight pink shirt, with black leather skinny jeans and boots. Demi examined the flier. It read "Once in a lifetime chance: All ages party this Sunday at the Pandemonium." with pictures of gothic designs, vampires and werewolves in it.

She thought for a moment.

_Maybe this won't be such a boring weekend after all._

**2 Days Later**

The sun disappears from the horizon, a single figure of a boy stands out on the veranda, overlooking the city below, his headphones rocking his head gently to the steady rhythm. Lights flicker to life out in the distance as darkness falls over Brooklyn. City lights outline the silhouettes of skyscrapers, idle chatter from random passers-by in the streets below. The bright lights and the noise is all so enlivening. Even in dusk, the life of a city never dies.

The boy looks out into the city, inhaling the smog of the city air. A silver cross hanging loosely around his neck, reflecting the lights of the city. He reached for the table and wrapped his fingers around his phone. Three missed calls and one message. He sighed. He walks back inside and stares at a large painting hanging just above the couch. He snapped his fingers, and his hands start to show a luminous glow. He reached out to trace his fingers around the large frame. The painting started to glow as it transformed from Leonardo Da Vinci's Last Supper and into an overhead map of New York. He zoomed in into the Manhattan area and focused on a few blinking red dots near the Pandemonium. He walked towards an old renaissance style drawer and places his hands over it. Soon it splits open and reveals a wide array of both modern and ancient weaponry.

He scanned the cache, thinking deeply about which weapon he might bring for tonight's hunt. He grabbed a pair of pistols and their respective magazines. They have been modified to run on magical energies, so that they will be harmless when a mundane happens to come across them. He whispered a small incantation and the guns seem to disappear, in their place came a pair of rings with gun engravings. He then reached for a sword: an old renaissance style weapon with a gold hilt and hilt guards, and a thin blade. A _schiavona, _he called it. He whispered another incantation as the sword began to glow, later disappearing and replaced with a silver bracelet with a miniature sword dangling from its chain. His eyes landed on something familiar, a trickle of nostalgia passed through him as he laid eyes on a familiar looking object. A stele. He hasn't used one in a long time, not since he left the Clave, not since he turned over to magic, not since he became a mage, Shadowhunter outcasts who were banished from the Clave because they believe that magic was not something of demon properties, but capabilities sealed in the mind after the banishment of Adam and Eve from Eden.

Moments passed, and the boy slips out into the hall. He was dressed neatly this time, his black hair less messy but more presentable. He wore a slick black polo with white stripes, he buttoned only three or four of it, revealing a black undershirt. He also had on a pair of jeans and sneakers, the silver necklace still hanging around his neck, the stele hidden in his sleeves. He put his hand in his pocket and began fishing out his phone as he walks towards the elevator. He waited for it to ring as he dialed a number, and was answered by an angry female voice.

"SENEL BLOODRIVER WHERE ARE YOU!" the phone shouted.

"Easy there Cass, I'm on my way," he answered, "And call me Alderney. Bloodriver isn't exactly something you yell aloud you know."

"Whatever," Cass answered "You better not leave us hanging like last time." and with that, she hung up.

Senel groaned. _It's gonna be another long night. _He thought, and in the city that never sleeps, long nights are something normal, but not for Senel. When he says it's a long night, long is still an understatement.


	2. The Pandemonium

"You've got to be kidding me," the bouncer said, folding his arms across his massive chest. He stared down at the boy in the red zip-up jacket and shook his shaved head. You can't bring that thing in here." The fifty or so teenagers in line outside the Pandemonium Club leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait into the all-ages club, especially on a Sunday, and not much happened in line. The bouncers were fierce and would come down on anyone who looked like they were going to start trouble. Sixteen-year-old Demi Valens, standing in line with her best friends, Rebecca and Dominic Loombar, leaned forward with everyone else, hoping to get some excitement. "Aw, come on." The kid hoisted the thing over his head, "it's part of my vampire hunter costume." It looked like a wooden beam, pointed at one end. Demi leaned back. The kid looked harmless enough, chances of seeing some excitement is probably nil. He looked pretty normal enough too. He had electric blue dyed hair that stuck up around his head like the tentacles of a startled octopus, but nothing else that seemed extraordinary. The boy slid past the bouncer, quick as an eel. He seemed to be in a hurry. Seems to be pretty normal for a teenager to get excited when a chance to get into a club comes in. Demi liked the way he moved. He seemed so carefree.

Dom shot a disappointed look, "that's too bad, I was hoping we'd get some entertainment while in line."

"He does look hot though," Rebecca said, "doesn't he?"

"You think every boy is hot, Rebecca," Demi smiled, "but you're right though. He is kinda cute"

"Told ya you'd agree," said Rebecca, sounding amused.

A couple zoomed past the bouncer. A pair of teens, one boy had glasses and the other was a shorter girl with red hair. Demi thought they looked familiar at first, but shrugged the thought because seeing other kids from school here are highly unlikely. Though she'd only been in town for six months, most of the students there are not even the type who'd go into late night parties like this.

Or so she thought.

Another kid zoomed past them. This time she's sure it's someone she knows. A striped black polo, messy black hair, and an all too familiar silver cross glittering the reflections of the neon lights around him. He walked over to the bouncer, ignoring the long line of obviously annoyed teenagers behind him. He spoke to the bouncer in what seemed to be a friendly tone. It seems the two knew each other because the bouncer smile back and even shared a high-five with him. The trio looked at each other with puzzled looks. _What is HE doing here?_ Demi thought.

"Oh!" Rebecca exclaimed. "I know him! We bumped into each other in the Java Jones the other night."

"I know him too," Demi said, "We sit next to each other in class. He's…"

"SENEL!" Dom shouted, waving his arms high, hoping he'll notice, "Dude! Over here."

Senel shot a surprised look at the crowd as he searched for the source of the voice. He noticed Dom instantly. He jogged towards him reaching out to greet him.

"Hey Dom. Dude I didn't know you were here." Senel smiled.

Demi crossed her arms, "It seems you two are well acquainted." She said.

"Hey, I know you." Senel said as he noticed Demi behind Dom. "You're the girl I sit next to in history."

"And you're the guy who uses his books as a pillow." Demi smiled.

Senel smirked. "You guys coming in?" he asked.

"That's pretty much what we've been trying to do for the past thirty minutes, if I may butt in." Rebecca said.

"Well let me help you out then." Senel said as he pushed them past the line. "I'll tell Vin you're friends of mine."

"You're seriously gonna just let us skip the line?" Demi asked.

"Well you can wait in line if you want." Senel chuckled.

"Cool." Dom said, obviously impressed. "I didn't know you go here,"

"I'm a friend of the owner," Senel said, "I don't go here regularly though."

Inside, the club was full of dry ice smoke. Colored lights played through the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and gold. Rebecca stared at the huge crowd of party goers swinging their hips and girls tossing their hair. Dom stayed silent and mouthed a "wow". Demi stared at a giant transparent board that features the Pandemonium nightclub:

_The Pandemonium__is a__nightclub__located in Manhattan. Watch your backs and be careful, because the Pandemonium is a dark place. We hope to see you in the lounge__chillin' or on the dance floor getting your groove on. The Staff at club__Pandemonium__are always ready to serve you._

_Our atmosphere is upscale from 3-9pm the lounge only is open. It is relaxed, spacious and comfortable. Music is light, soft in the background and we serve a small array of light foods, soups, salads and desserts to go with a wide array of beverages and even one of a kind club mixes. Check out the wine list if you're feeling it._

_After 9pm the "other side" opens, the rooms get dark the lighting and special affects come out... every weekend is a different theme ... club music is a techno, goth, industrial club mix designed to get your blood flowing and heart racing to the rhythm. Enjoy!_

_Bright Blessings,_

_M.B_

"You look like you're having fun," Senel said as he snuck up behind Demi, "normally people ignore the signs and head straight to the bar."

"Well I tend to look before I leap," Demi smiled, "after all, _the Pandemonium is a dark place."_

"Darker than you might know." Senel laughed. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"And shouldn't you be with yours?" Demi asked, obviously toying with him.

"Touche." Senel smirked. "I'll leave you alone now." He smiled and winked as he turned away towards the VIP lounge, walking away.

Demi's lips curled to a smile. She never imagined Senel to be someone who goes to clubs, more or less familiar with the staff. She walks towards the bar where Dom sat enjoying a nice can of soda. "Where's Rebecca?" She asked. "Somewhere over there." He pointed towards the large mass of bodies forming around the blinking tiles of the dance floor. "I never knew you were close to Senel," Demi said, "How do you two even know each other?" Dom chuckled. "We met in a Call of Duty: Black Ops session. He's a pretty good sniper. I asked to be his xbox live friend the moment I saw him fight through a small army with only a pair of pistols." He laughed. Demi looked bewildered. _A gamer AND a party goer? Just who is this guy? _Demi thought. It seems that the more she knew about him, the more blurry he is. Demi just shook her head as she asked for a soda, staring at the second floor balcony where she sees Senel, talking to a strange man with what looked a bit like fangs on his teeth.

_A vampire. _Demi thought. _I wonder where the vampire hunter kid is…_

**NOTE: You can probably guess where I got the first paragraph from. Feel free to review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading. More coming up soon.**

**Disclaimer Note: also, I do not own Black Ops**


	3. Clary

"So," Senel sat across a large maroon couch, soda can in hand, "What're we after this time?"

"Right now, unfortunately, nothing." Said a pale man in front of him, holding a glass of red liquid, a little too thick to be wine. "The Shadowhunters beat us to him." He pointed towards the far end of the dance floor, a beautiful woman in white with long flowing black hair was leaning against a large metal door that read: "NO ADMITTANCE – Storage." Following her was a boy in a red zip-up jacket and electric blue dyed hair. The duo silently slid behind the door, safe from what few unwanted eyes can see them. Two more figures approached the door, one of them seemed to hand the other something, then shortly followed inside.

"Of course," Senel felt disappointed, "I guess the Lightwoods strike again."

"Look on the bright side," the man grinned, revealing a pair of fangs, "Lesser Demons usually hunt in groups right? If we move now we might pick up a few more stragglers out for blood."

"Out for blood," Senel smirked at the thought.

"Funny hearing that from you Mortimer, you know, being a vampire and all," said a woman with short brown hair was walking towards them. She was wearing a tight leather jacket and a white undershirt, torn jeans from the thighs, a set of jewelry surrounding her, from rings to piercings and necklaces. She sat down beside Mortimer and reached for a bottle of vodka. The three shared a brief moment of laughter before looking down into the party. Mortimer's eyes fell upon a girl, her red hair glittering with the mixture of blues and the greens in the club. She stopped in front of the No Admittance door, took a deep breath, and slowly snuck inside.

"Looks like we have something over there Cass," Said Mortimer, "It could be one of the demon boy's friends." He pointed towards the door.

"I don't think so," Senel said. "I know her. She's a girl from my class, Clary, I think. I don't think she's a demon, since we've been in the same class for a few years now."

"Yeah I know her," Cass spoke, "She's Fray's kid. I doubt her mother would appreciated her daughter turning into a demon now would she?" She laughed.

"Who's Fray?" Senel asked.

"An… accomplice." Cass answered, she waved it off.

Shortly, another boy with dark brown hair approached the door. Vin and a few more of the bouncers were walking beside him. The boy opened the door and they disappeared inside. The three watched as the bouncers went out shortly after, the boy and the small redhead was being escorted out for what seemed to be a practical joke on the four mundane bouncers. The girl seemed more confused than terrified for what she might've seen inside the storage room.

"Heh..." Senel smiled, "Guess the Shadowhunters blew their cover."

"Maybe I should go see what's going on," Mortimer suggested.

"I don't think so Morty," Cass pulled him back down into his seat. "Shadowhunters aren't exactly friendly with vampires, or any other downworlders for that."

"That includes us Shadowmages." Senel said, before taking a long gulp over his soda.

"Yeah, but that girl saw _something _in there," Morty said. "I'm sure of it."

Shortly after, the three figures emerged from the storage room. They weren't so composed as before, the girl was sweaty and worn out, a something gold was wrapped around her wrist. Senel first thought it was a bracelet, but then realized it was a whip after she adjusted it. The other boy seemed confused, probably because of the other girl that came in earlier. The last one seemed to be very calm, as if nothing happened. Except one of his sleeves was torn and obvious marks of blood was in the cloth. His hand doesn't seem to be bleeding but only because of the familiar rune engraved in his hand. The blue haired boy is nowhere to be found.

"Still think we shouldn't talk to them?" Senel asked. "Something deifinitely happened there."

"They killed the demon obviously." Cass said. "C'mon. Gather up whoever's here or not drunk. Where gonna finish off who or whatever they didn't get to kill. We'll worry about the girl later."

Mortimer stood up and whistled to a small group of people drinking on a table at the far end of the room. They all looked at him as he filled them in with the situation. Senel sat quietly in his seat, tilting the can left and right. He looked down at the scene, the tables filled with drunk teenagers laughing and having a good time, a huge crowd huddled up on the dance floor moving with the symphony of fast beats and low bass composed by it's maestro, DJ Bat. Senel looked towards the bar below, a row of teenagers filling the chairs ordering drinks, the two bartenders running back and forth with their orders. He noticed Demi, staring back at her with her dark brown eyes, her petite frame looking a lot smaller from the second floor, her long black hair resting on her bare shoulders. She let out a gentle, calming smile as if she can see the worry in his face. Senel smiled, trying to hide his concern.

"Something's up about that Clary…" He whispered.

**I'll update again next week. For the meantime I'm in need of a few character ideas for the next few chapters. If you want you can help by providing me with a few downworlders, shadowhunters or even shadowmages. thanks :)**


	4. Souls

Senel disappeared from the balcony, walking into an area Demi's eyes could not reach. Demi felt her smile curl into a frown. How could he just walk away like that?

"Love is such a pain in the arse, isn't it, darling…?"

Demi nearly jumped from her seat. The source of the voice came from the bar behind her. A woman was smiling deviously at her, her bright yellow cat-like eyes maliciously staring into hers, the lights reflecting her dark hair, emphasizing her purple highlights, a pair of cat-ears over her head, intricate tattoos covering her from the neck down. She looked at Demi curiously.

"What?" the woman asked, "Never seen a goth before darling?"

She spoke in a light British accent. Demi eyed the strange woman conspicuously, "I… what?" Demi tried to utter the words but her previous sentence severely caught her off-guard. "It's really annoying when you kids act like you don't know what we adults are talking about dearie." She said, clearly not amused. "But… Who are you?" Demi sputtered.

Her eyes lit up, "Ahh finally," She said, "My favorite topic."

"I, dearie, am Laylei Honeywell, the 'Dame Primus', or First Lady of The Pandemonium. In short sweetie, I own this place." She said, raising her hands in emphasis.

Demi didn't understand this woman. What does she want with her? It's rare for club owners to speak with regular customers, normally they just sit in the VIP rooms away from all the 'normal' people.

"Uhmm..."

"Oh call me Dame, sweetie, everybody calls me that."

"Okay… Dame…" Demi felt awkward, she tries to continue the conversation. "Did you need something from me?"

"Nothing really," Dame smiled, "I'm just interested in people. You and him quite in particular."

"With who?" Demi asked.

Dame pointed her finger to the far corner. At the stairs, descended Senel, still wearing that cocky grin he has been wearing the whole night. Behind him followed a few others, a boy with longer brown hair, and slightly taller than Senel, another, blonde was a little short compared to the others, and the last was another boy with long black hair. The four seem to stick as a group, they looked serious. The tall one walked towards him and handed him something, Demi couldn't see it well but she saw it was shiny. And sharp.

"I need to go talk to him." Demi said. It's probably better to stick with him rather than awkward conversations with other awkward people.

"Please do darling," Dame answered, "just try not to bite off more than you can chew."

Demi walked in further, trying to make sense of what she thought she just saw. And what did she mean by that? It's all just a blur to her. What's really going on here in the Pandemonium? She lost track of Senel in the crowd. She walked further in, turning more into a jog. She ran into one of the boys Senel was with earlier. The blonde one. He seemed as startled as she is when she actually looked at her.

"I… sorry," and then she ran off.

"But… how can you…." The boy answered, but the rest has been blurred out by the music.

Then as the music boomed on, the lights went dark. Demi was blind. There was nothing left to see except for the strobe lights blinking furiously around her. It was starting to hurt her eyes. She inhaled deeply, and began to close her eyes.

Then she saw it.

She saw several silhouettes of people within the crowd. With her eyes closed, she "looked" around. She saw a bracelet blinking at the far side in the bar. Judging by the shape, Demi could make out that it was Dame Primus. And into the mass of bodies, she saw the shape of the blonde boy again, his ring was pulsing this time, several others were also "glowing" within the Pandemonium. She raised her head, facing the second floor balcony. She could see through the walls that everybody in there has the same glowing outline as the others. With her eyes closed, she looked into the crowd again, this time focusing a bit more on a single figure. She couldn't recognize who it was but she headed straight towards it the moment she saw a silver cross emanating around his neck.

Once again, she swam into the crowd, her eyes open this time, but traces of the outlines and the pulsing jewelry still remained in her sight. She focused on a single entity emerging from a crowd, it was Senel. She maintained her distance when she saw a girl following him. She looked beautiful, unlike the others in the club, her style was simpler. No visible piercings, no pompous accessories, just the usual make up and silver highlights. Senel leaned against a nearby wall, smiling as he eyed his mysterious follower. The girl moved in closer to Senel. They were both smiling as the girl inched closer to him, so close that they could feel each other's breathing. She put her hand on his shoulder, the other around his back. Senel responded back by gently lifting her chin with his left index finger and thumb. Demi could clearly predict what was going to happen next…

At least, until a blade shot out of his left sleeve and into the girl's throat.

Demi's eyes widened as the girl staggered back, holding her neck tightly as the blood spurts out. Senel stayed firm, the blade hanging right below his sleeve. It slid back in as he approached the dying girl. To Demi's surprise, the girl rose up. The knife went through her neck, she should've been dead already. The girl roared and showed a row of incredibly sharp teeth as she charged towards Senel. He responded by lunging forward with a blow to her heart with his fist. She spat more blood and lost her footing, and she fell to the ground, she was writhing in pain.

"So you were the one who killed our friend," she hissed.

"Not me." Senel answered, his face void of all emotion.

"There are others like me here right now," She said.

"I know," He said, "We're taking care of them right now."

"What going on with you guys lately," Senel said, "Your kind's been coming here a lot for the past few days."

Demi was confused. _Your kind? _What did he mean by that? She inched a bit closer to listen in.

"We're just following orders." The girl answered.

"Who?" He asked. There was some ferocity in his voice now.

"Valentine," She smiled, "He's back."

Suddenly, Senel's ring started to glow. Strange symbols flew out of if it and began to encircle and rotate around his hand. A gun began to materialize as the ring disappeared from his finger.

"You can tell him we don't want him back." Senel said as he raised the gun towards her face. He pulls the trigger…

"SENEL DON'T!" Demi yelled, emerging from her hiding spot. But it was too late. Her voice was muffled by the loud bang of the gun. Senel had pulled the trigger, and the girl was dead.

**Many thanks for the character ideas. Don't worry you'll see more of them in the upcoming chapters. :)**

**Will update again next week. Till then tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	5. History Lesson

Music still pulses through the walls, echoing the room. Demi awoke is a daze, her vision still blurry after what happened only what seemed to be hours ago. She was greeted by the sight of a boy with long black hair. He was one of the people Senel was with.

"Looks like our sleeping beauty's finally awake," He said, "wait here. I'll go call the rest."

The mysterious boy smiled and then left. She looked around and found out she was in a storeroom at the back of the bar. She tried recalling the most out of what happened. She remembered the bleeding girl. She remembered seeing Senel pulling a gun out of thin air.

She remembered him pulling the trigger.

Demi jolted upward. _I gotta get out of here, _she thought. You don't need to be an expert on television crime dramas to know that you're in danger from a group of killers. Even so, that girl had a blade up her throat and still, she was too stubborn to die. She tried getting back to her feet, to clumsily stumble into the arms of Senel standing by the doorway.

"Going somewhere?"

Demi staggered back. The last thing she wants is to stand next to an insane killer with a gun. She stumbles into a rack of liquor bottles to the side, still unable to control her legs.

"What did you do to me?" she hissed.

"Hey, hey easy there. Your legs will get their feeling again in a few minutes."

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I gave you a knockout spell to stop you from screaming too loud. It would be a problem if you caused too much of a commotion like what you did earlier. Look, what you just saw a moment ago, was not something you should've seen. You weren't supposed to see that, more or less, you weren't supposed to see anything at all."

Demi was skeptical, she didn't understand what he meant. Then again the thought got to her. That gunshot was loud enough to pierce through the club's music, yet she can still hear people and music from outside the room. From the door, she can still see the lights flicker from the party outside. _What exactly is going on?_ She thought.

Senel leaned in closer to her. "Now I answered your question. Now, if you please, will you answer mine?"

Demi didn't speak.

"How can you see me?" He asked.

"What?"

"You are not supposed to see me or even hear me right now, and most especially my friends. I hear you bumped into one of them a while earlier."

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you, you're right there." She pointed.

"Just tell me, what _are _you? Faery? Night child? Lycantrophe?"

"_She _is just like you Senel," said a voice from behind him. It was Dame Primus. "I've scanned her memories. It seems both she and her parents have nephilim blood, though it seems that her parents do not know they have it as well."

"How is that supposed to be possible?" Senel asked.

"I don't know. But it seems that only one of them are aware of their shadowhunter lineage. If I have to take a guess it's probably her father. After all he still looks like he's in perfect shape. rawr." Dame smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Demi didn't like to be left out. Especially if was about her.

"Look Dame apparently I don't get it either." Senel agreed.

Dame walked towards Demi and laid her hand just inches above her forehead. "In theory, both her parents were former shadowhunters who left the Clave and went into hiding. Whatever they did, it was probably something that made them want to forget having to do anything about the invisible world. They probably had a warlock do that, and whoever he was, he was powerful enough to have her parent's mindwipe spell 'inherited' into her. I may be the high warlock of Manhattan but not even three warlocks have enough power to do that. But apparently, the spell wasn't strong enough to last on her and now the effect is fading."

"But he can't completely erase everything," Dame continued, "He probably left bits of basic information about the invisible world. Mostly likely to her father, since he still plays around with that stele of his."

"Are you talking about my dad?" Demi interrupted, "I want to know what it is you know."

"C'mon." Senel offered his arm to her. "Your friends already left. Let me take you home. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Demi couldn't sleep at all. All of these bits of information is swirling inside her head. _Vampires? Werewolves? Angels? Demons? Are these things for real? _It wasn't really helping her headache, most especially the fact that she probably has the blood of an angel flowing through her veins. She heard the history of the shadowhunters from Senel. But the question running though her head is: _Is he someone I can trust? _As he told her, the shadowmages never existed. But when one shadowhunter found out the truth that magic was something of natural human potential sealed within the mind, He and his colleagues tried to reason with the Clave to accept magic. But pride and tradition got in the way of innovation, and was almost executed, until they ran away to America in the form of the first pioneers a few centuries ago. There they grew, and expanded. Now, even though still few in number, they have different sectors scattered throughout the world. Even though they are treated as abominations by the Clave, they still do what they were originally born to do: Hunt down the demons, either with the shadowhunters, or, if it comes to it, against them.

Demi remembered the last words Senel said to her before he left. "If Dame was right, your father has a lot more things we might need to know. Although I'm against it, I won't touch your father."

Demi's father was on a business trip and won't be back for three more days.

_When dad comes back we have a lot more catching up to do._ She thought.

**That's it. Just a filler really. Hope the information I put in becomes really helpful though. This chapter was something I made to really help fill in the gap until the part where Clary goes with Simon to the Java Jones.**


	6. Java Jones

The full moon hovers over the Brooklyn sky. A young boy stands above a small apartment complex in Park Slope, overseeing a brownstone apartment that had, like most in Park Slope, once been a single residence of a wealthy family. His observant blue eyes scanned the outer exterior of the apartment as well as the surrounding area. A small gold plaque fixed to the door can be seen reading: MADAME DOROTHEA, SEERESS AND PROPHETESS. He brushed his blonde hair to the side as he sees a blurry silhouette of two people talking about something. He doesn't know who the people residing in the apartment are or what they are, but he knows one thing: everybody there is a downworlder being sought after by the Clave. Either that or they just don't want to involve themselves with them.

The boy presses his left index finger on a small Bluetooth headset in his ear.

"Still no sign of he… wait, there she is." He said.

His eyes land on a young girl storming out of her apartment, seemingly dragging another boy as they head outside. The girl made a step back as the door to Madame Dorothea's swung fully open and a man stepped out. For a moment the girl seemed dizzy, but shrugged it off and went her way.

"I see Clary Fray… Her place seems to be in the second floor, she just left, probably another night out. I can see two other people inside as well. From the looks of it I guess they had a little mother daughter moment." He joked.

"You sure it's her, Dwight?" The headpiece asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. She bumped into me in the Pandemonium last night while we were cleaning up on those demons, remember Christoff? I'm pretty sure you were there when she woke up."

"All right, we'll be at the Java Jones nearby. I'm with Senel and Iggy. Denise and Fei just got here too. Feel free to head over when you're done there."

"And another thing," Dwight continued, "Magnus Bane Just popped out from one of the apartments. Any idea why he's so far from home?"

"Probably looking for his cat again or something," Christoff joked. "Head over to Java Jones when you're done. Out"

Dwight let out a sigh. Why does he always get to do the scouting? Senel and Christoff are much faster and could probably get the job done without trouble. He checked his watch which just hit 7:00. He was probably done with it anyway. Java Jones was only a few blocks away from where he was. A quick run would take him there in probably one or two minutes. He broke to a sprint towards the edge of the roof, he let one foot tap the edge and the other reaching out to the neighboring building. He vaulted over a few vents and jumped over to another building one story shorter than the building he was on. He rolled over as his feet made impact to the ground and used the momentum to instantly get back up and sprint on. He jumped towards an open window in another building and sprinted down fast, silent steps through the hallway, where he was instantly greeted by another open window. Dwight leaped out and his hands and feet met the railings of the next door building's fire exit. He walked out of the alleyway after getting down the exit and walked across the street to meet his friends sitting inside Java Jones. He was greeted by Senel, this time donning a white hoodie shirt and cargo pants, his signature cross necklace still evident. Christoff was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans, his hair tied to a ponytail. Iggy was at the counter getting some coffee, flirting with the waitress.

"I thought you said Denise and Fei are here."

"They are," Senel said, "They're just busy making new friends."

Christoff pointed Dwight towards a table where Denise and Fei are sitting. Fei was wearing a blue top with a picture of an anime panda in it and jeans the have tribal cloud designs near the feet, her signature Chinese hairstyle, which involves her hair being tied into two buns, was evident. Senel's iPod danced loosely around her hand as she fumbled with the games. Denise was wearing an orange tank top. She was tilting her chair towards another table while she was conversing with another girl. Dwight recognized her immediately. It was Clary Fray. Dwight swore he got here before them, or maybe being a newbie in parkour wasn't really guaranteeing speed over skill yet. Denise slid back to her seat as the boy Fray was with earlier arrived at her table with two cups of coffee. Dwight took a seat and covered his ears when a burst of feedback blew the room.

"Sorry about that, guys!" a boy from the stage yelled. "All right. I'm Eric and this is my boy Matt on the drums. My first poem is called 'Untitled'" He screwed up his face as if in pain and wailed into the microphone. "Come, my faux juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slather every protuberance with arid zeal!" Christoff made a sour face as he listened to the boy's horrible poetry. "Who the hell uses the word loins?" "He does apparently," Senel said as he tries to hold in his laughter. "Turgid is my torment!" The boy wailed, "Agony swells within!"

"Yep. It really does, doesn't it?" Iggy laughed as he slid towards a seat next to Dwight. "How's the stalking going along Shorty?"

"Pretty lame if you ask me. And I was scouting. S-C-O-U-T-I-N-G." Dwight answered. He didn't really like the nicknames Iggy gives him, which usually involves the two's massive differences in height, which Iggy is usually the tallest.

"I could tell." Christoff said, "Fray got here before he did."

"But apparently, Dwight isn't the only one stalking the girl." Senel chimed in. He ignored Dwight's 'scouting' remark as he showed the others what he really meant. Sitting on a faded green sofa a few feet away from her was Jace Wayland. He was wearing the same clothes as the night before. He waved at Clary for a moment and then, got to his feet and began walking, casually, toward the door. Clary followed shortly, leaving her friend dazed and confused. Denise and Fei were having trouble pretending they didn't notice because he can clearly see them trying.

"I'm going out for a bit," Senel said as he made his way to the door.

Senel leaned outside Java Jones as he recited an incantation to improve his sense of hearing.

Clary was inside an alley with Jace and was talking on a phone, "It's all right, Mom. I'm on my way home-"

"No!" a voice of panic shouted through the phone. "Don't come home. Do you understand me, Clary? Don't you dare come home. Go to Simon's. Go straight to Simon's house and stay there until I can-" but something interrupted her. "Mom!" Clary shouted. "Mom, are you all right?"

"Just promise me you won't come home. Go to Simon's and call Luke. Tell him that he's found me-"

"Who's found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you-" but Clary was cut off yet again by an earsplitting scream.

"I love you Clary." And the phone went dead. She tried calling again a few times but to no avail. She ignored the figure of Senel in front of the coffee shop and spun on her heel and ran for home. Jace was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe it's my turn to cut in." Senel said.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not publishing last week. I had a crazy week with graduation at my doorstep. Worry not, I'll be posting twice this week to make up for my absence! for the meantime fell free to comment or leave a review. :)**


	7. First Encounter

The second floor windows were lit as Senel enters the entryway towards the complex. The overhead light had burned out and the foyer was in darkness. The shadows seemed full of secret movement. Hurriedly, He darted upstairs.

"I'm afraid you're a little late." said a voice. Senel spun to the side. "Whose there?"

His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and now he can see the shape of a large armchair, drawn up in front of Madame Dorothea's closed door. The old woman was wedges into it like an overstuffed cushion. In the dimness Senel could only see the round shape of her powdered face, the white lace fan in her hand, the dark, yawning gap of her mouth when she spoke.

"She just arrived a few moments ago." She said. "There was a struggle upstairs. I believe they both put up a fight before they were let down." She laughed.

"Not funny Dorothea." Senel answered.

"Well it's not my job to watch over them. I believe it was your people who agreed to keep them hidden." She ranted.

Senel ran up to the second floor. The door was unlocked, hanging slightly open, spilling a wedged shaped shaft of light into the landing. Senel pushed the door open. Inside the apartment the lights were on, all the lamps, everything turned to full brightness. Some keys and a pink handbag were on the small wrought iron shelf by the door. Clary Fray lies in the center hall in front of him, a large choking demon lay on top of her.

"Pretty good for someone who doesn't know what she is," Senel said as he approached the dying creature. "Let me finish the job." He said as he summoned the schiavona from his bracelet, and shot the blade through its skull. The creature merely whimpered and shuddered a bit before it launched up and flung itself towards Senel. He jumped back and ducked as the monster flew above him and in one swift motion, swung the blade in an arc as the demon's head passed through its path. The headless creature crashed beside the door behind him. "A pretty stubborn one aren't ya?" He grinned.

Senel approached the girl lying on the ground and examined her injuries. It was nothing serious but the burns over her face and arms could use a little patching up. A warm, gentle blue fire seeped out of his hand as he lay it over her face and the burn marks from the creature's acidic saliva slowly disappeared. Senel jumped back as a blade flew and wedged itself on a lamp beside him. He summoned for his sword once again as he pointed it towards the direction of his mysterious assailant.

Another boy walked through the entrance. He kicked the slowly vanishing demon aside as he brushed off his blonde curly hair. He drew a small shaft from his belt and whispered something in it, and it vibrated to life as it took form of a glowing sword, singing in a holy tone as it did so. Senel took out the sword beside him and tossed it back to the boy.

"Nice sword." He said.

"Yours too," the boy replied. "Is that a schiavona? It's pretty hard to find fifteenth-century swords like that nowadays."

"Always happy to see that there are others out there who are educated enough when it comes to sharp pointy objects." Senel joked. "But honestly though, those seraph blades of yours are making me nostalgic."

The boy lunged towards him and Senel swung his sword to deflect the holy sword's deadly blow. "Hey, that's not fair." Senel said, "You have two swords and I have one." The boy grinned as he gladly returned one seraph blade into his belt.

"You're right. I don't need two of these to take you on." He lunged forward again followed by a parry from Senel.

"What brings you here, outcast?" The boy said. He readied himself for a strike, but Senel beat him to it. He flicked his sword into the back of his hand and parried Senel's Blow.

"Outcast?" Senel answered. "Is that what we're called nowadays?" The boy jumped to the side as Senel thrust his sword.

"Oh I'm sorry," The boy answered. "Shadowmages right? I didn't know you guys are so picky with names." The bow jumped back and lunged forward again. Senel thrust forward as well, both the sharp tips of the swords connecting, creating a small shock wave move through the living room.

"Well to be honest Jace, I would prefer changing our names to 'The Circle', but I think the Clave would bombard us with nuclear missiles for that one." Said Senel. The boy reached for a dagger sheathed in his boot and flung it right at Senel. Senel flicked the schiavona and caught it with his other hand, using the hilt guard to block the knife.

"And you know my name too." Jace answered. "I'm flattered." He slashed his sword towards Senel's neck. Senel bent backwards and summoned a pistol with his free hand, and fired a shot as the sword flew above him. The seraph blade impaled itself into the ceiling. Jace brought out another from his belt.

"You're the only blonde Shadowhunter in the entire New York area." Senel said. "It must be rewarding to be different."

Jace threw a seraph blade into Senel's arm, which Senel deflected in return. Jace jumped and grabbed the second seraph blade and slashed it towards the distracted Senel. Senel countered by summoning a gust of wind, throwing Jace back into the doorway.

"Nice trick."

"They don't call us mages for nothing." Senel smirked. "And for my next trick..."

Blue smoke seeped out of Senel's eyes. A small breeze circled him as he recited an incantation, Jace could see that small jolts of electricity are visible as they travel around Senel's body. "_fulmine spíritus vobis dico... Actus Noctis Erebeae..._"

_So he uses wind and lightning as his magical source. _Jace thought. He poised himself to attack, he was in a very serious situation. If Senel uses the wind as his source of power, Jace will be at a serious disadvantage. The shadowmages use their power from their surroundings, depending on their element. Wind is everywhere, therefore he can use his magic anywhere, and lightning can be created by colliding wind molecules. Out of all the shadowmages Jace had to face, it had to be a wind adept, one of the rare breed of magic users. And one of the most deadly.

Jace had to think fast. He has an advantage because it seems his opponent still cannot do magic without the use of incantations. He has to interrupt his incantation before he finishes. Jace charged towards him, ignoring the growing air pressure around him. Jace swung the seraph blade towards Senel's chest, but Senel snapped into consciousness and move before the blow could be dealt.

Time to get to the point. "So, you're here for the girl?"

"That's none of your business." Jace answered. "Wait, of course you are." Senel said, "Why else would you be here? Hodge must be pretty interested in the girl isn't he?"

"You know Hodge?" Jace asked.

"He's pretty famous. He was a friend of Valentine after all." Senel caught Jace's kick, tripped the other one and threw Jace to the floor. Jace flipped sideways and delivered another kick to Senel's chest, which he avoided as he jumped towards the window.

"Well if you want to take her be my guest."

"What?" Jace looked surprised.

"My job here was to check things out and see what the damage has been done." Senel said. "We're not the enemy here and you know that."

"The so called 'Police' will probably be here too." Senel said. "You should probably go. She's been infected with ravener poison."

"Tch." Jace smirked. "We'll settle this another day Outcast."

"Don't be so formal man," Senel replied. "I have a name you know, and it's called 'Senel'."

"Whatever." Jace said.

Jace took the girl into his arms and made a break towards the window. He laid the girl over the small patch of grass where he landed and attempted to bring her back into consciousness. Senel stayed behind to assess the damage that has been done. Typical. Everything was a mess. The cushions were ripped from the sofa. The bookshelves have been tipped over, their contents scattered. The piano bench lay on its side, music books spewing out. And the paintings were like bones picked clean from their frames. A siren's echoes can be heard outside. Senel checked the windows to see if Jace had made it out. It seems the girl had regained consciousness because he heard her give out an 'eek' as they jumped over the wall.

Senel slid behind the door as three officers walked into the apartment. "Do you feel anything?" one of them asked. "Nothing." The other answered. "Valentine's not gonna like this. He wanted them both." "You think the shadowhunters beat us to her?"

"Likely, the ravener isn't here."

One officer turned to the door and was greeted with a blade to his abdomen. Senel kicked the sword off him, lunged to the side and swung it towards the second officer's neck. The third officer was about to roar but Senel summoned a gun from his left hand and put a magic bullet into his skull. As the Third fell, the first was about to get back to his feet when he was greeted by the sword once again, this time pierced into his head.

Senel walked back towards the exit as the three demon bodies slowly disappear behind him.

"Valentine huh?" He whispered.

"Cass is gonna want to hear about this."

* * *

**It's finally summer time! I'm gonna have a long break before the I start college so expect me to be a lot more active in the next few weeks. :) **

**For the meantime feel free to tell me what you think.**

**Update: Thanks for the critiques. I fixed the dialogue a bit so I hope things will be a bit less confusing for you guys. I also added a bit of extra content so see for yourself. :)**


	8. Echo

_Isola Tiberina, Roma_

Alaric Galloway can barely even jog through the empty Roman streets. The nearest hideout lies in and old mansion on Tiber island. The attack on Piazza del Campidoglio a Roma was not a regular demon assault. Not to mention the unusual amount of forsaken swarming the place. It was a miracle he even got out alive.

_I need to contact the others. They and the __Settimo are in terrible danger._

He can barely walk as he approaches the old structure. He's lost too much blood. The world blurs and tilts as he falls face first into the pavement. He can't even feel the blood dripping down his arms or the rain washing them away. His eyes go heavy and his vision darkens as he glimpses the silhouette of a huge deformed monster hurling itself towards him. It raises its massive arms to deliver the finishing blow. Alaric managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see his pursuer fall backwards to the ground as a bullet runs through its head. Alaric instantly recognizes the man in the coat holstering his revolver and running towards his rescue.

"You will be alright, my friend." He said with a hint of a Russian accent.

"No time…" Alaric managed to utter. He reached for one of his coat pockets and handed him a small shimmering object. The man only gasped in utter horror as he stared at the severed hand of one of their colleagues. "Nikolai… It's Giatto… he's dead."

Alaric removed both his and the hand's ring and placed them on the palms of his friend. "What about the others? Are they safe?"

"I do not know yet…"

"They're safe." Another voice answered from behind them. "We will contact them as soon as possible. We need to leave. Spade is still in Monteriggioni. We can hide there for the time being."

"No, Jack." Alaric answered. "Tutti Settimo Echo, tra cui Il Capo Settimo, è in pericolo. Dobbiamo proteggere Sovrano,e l'ombra di altri maghi" He stretched his trembling hand towards the sidewalk, whispered a small incantation, and closed his eyes with the hopes that everything he did will not be in vain.

"Alaric is dead…" Nikolai spoke. "Jack… What did he say?"

"All of Seventh Echo, including The Seventh himself, is in danger," Jack answered, "we must protect Sovereign, and the other shadowmages."

"Nikolai, we're at war."

"I believe so, my friend."

Nikolai took the ring of Alaric and Giatto, and the one on his middle finger, and handed them to Jack.

"You're not coming with me?" Jack asked.

"I will stay," Nikolai answered. "He knows I am here, he does not know about you. Alaric used his last breath to write down his killer's name in blood. I must hold him off. Tell this only to Seventh Echo. Take their rings and hide them in a safe place. Tell The Seventh that he should give them to the next generation of Echo. Please hurry. I will stay… and deal with Valentine."

* * *

Set the alarm. Get up bright and early. Put on a baggy top and jogging bottoms. Go outside, no matter the weather. Walk for ten minutes, skip for five minutes, jog for another five minutes. Then turn around and walk back. Nice and early, with no one around. Then get back home again. Cut some fruit. Apples, oranges, mangoes. All in. Add a little yogurt for a healthy start to the day. Go and pour some water. Fresh water, ice cold, refreshing. Go upstairs, turn on the shower. Dry herself all over. Smell nice, clean, innocent, pure. Put something nice on. A pair of jeans, a top, and favorite undergarments. Towel dry her hair, leaving it damp and to dry naturally. All natural. Go downstairs. Ignore the kitchen. She already had breakfast. Get a glass of water. Paint nails. Read a book. Go for a walk. Call friends. Spend time outside. She knows this will be a beautiful day. The sun may not be shining, but she is. This day will be perfect. This day will be the most perfect day she's had so far. No pain, no sorrow. Only loving, laughing and living.

But it's been two days already. And all they had with them was a note.

_Demi,_

_I'm really sorry if I worried you. I'm afraid something's happened and now I can't go home for a few more days. You're a big girl now. I'm sure you can take care of yourself._

_For the meantime, I sent you a package. It's very important so please take care of it for me._

_Stay safe, I love you,_

_Dad._

Demi eyed the box that came with the mail today. It doesn't have anything carved in the wood. Nothing engraved in its exterior, and no handle to open it. It doesn't look like anything in particular at all. It's just a cube. Her father entrusted her with a wooden cube.

Responsibility means ownership: owning what needs doing and accepting blame when we cause problems. Responsibility also means committing ourselves – to lead, to create, to solve problems—and then following through. It involves taking risks and working hard. Being responsible can be daunting but also rewarding.

But to Demi, responsibility means a clean house, enough food and good grades for her dad to see when he comes home. His father doesn't talk about his job and all demi knows is that it involves a lot of travel.

Demi placed the small box underneath the coffee table and proceeded towards her room. She flickered her laptop to life and laid in her bed, a bag of cookies at her side. She proceeded to her usual. Checking e-mail, and browsing the net. A certain article caught her eye:

_Fire in Rome; Three Dead_

_Hundreds of civilians came rushing today towards the Piazza del Campidoglio a Roma as a fire burned nearly half of the site last night. Authorities have yet to conclude what started the mysterious fire nor have they identified the three burned bodies on the scene. Although the believe the bodies appear to be male, it seems that one of the victims possess a handicap because he lacks a left hand. Mysteriously enough, nobody saw nor smelled the fire as it burned through the night and only noticed it this morning. Although nobody knows who or what caused this fire, majority believes that the fire is a sign that there is evil aimed towards the Vatican._

"Evil?"The thought crossed Demi's mind. She closed the article and opened a new tab, and googled in 'vampires and werewolves' into the search bar. Results only resulted in pop culture topics and a movie about a vampire and a werewolf fighting over a girl. The result was less than promising. She proceeded to type 'shadowmages' into the search bar and was greeted by zero results. Typical.

She heard a bleep from her laptop indicating a new message.

**Senel0627: Hey**.

Demi thought maybe it's time to clear things up.

**Demi1106: Hey, sorry… my dad had to extend his trip so he didn't come home today, so we won't be able to get any answers today.**

**Senel0627: That's okay. I'm not after that right now. **

**Demi1106: ?**

**Senel0627: Listen, can we meet today?**

**Demi1106: Today? Sure, I guess I can go. **

**Senel0627: That's great Meet me in central park?**

**Demi1106: Sure How's 2:30?**

**Senel0627: Alright, It's a date then. **

_***Senel0627 is now offline.***_

Demi shut the laptop and laid on her bed, hugging her pillow. She could swear she can feel herself blush.

* * *

**Oh wow I can't believe this its been a MONTH 0_o This is why I need a laptop. I'm useless with a busted computer :/**


End file.
